Nine Eyes
“Yes, they're beautiful. In the seven colors of the rainbow.” —Mysterious Woman, Chapter 2 Nine Eyes, also known as Future-Gauging Nine Eyes following its fusion with Future Vision, is Seol Jihu's Innate Ability. It is of an unknown grade. The ability was initially categorized in Seol's Status Window as "??" before it was fully awakened during the Tutorial. Description When activated, Nine Eyes differentiates objects into nine titular colors each categorized with their own representational meaning, such as various levels of threat evaluation and modest understandings of fate and destiny. If a object is displayed in or changed to a color yet to be unlocked, it is displayed as colorless. The nine colors are divided into five directions, consisting of the seven colors of the rainbow ordered from Left to Right Direction with the Green color situated in the Central Direction. In addition, extending from the center are the colors Black and Gold, in Lower and Upper directions respectively. Currently, Seol has unlocked all of the nine colors. The Five Directions & Nine Colors Central Direction Unlocked by Seol after opening the first Necessary Box he obtained in the Tutorial.Chapter 8 *'Green | General Observation': Allows Seol to see the Status Windows of other people blessed with the Paradise System as well as appraise the nature of artifacts. Left Direction Unlocked simultaneously after opening the second Necessary Box. *'Yellow | '''Attention Required *'Orange | Do Not Approach *'Red | '''Immediate Retreat Recommended Lower Direction Unlocked after consuming a vial of Ambrosia.Chapter 29 *'Black | Escape Immediately Upper Direction Unlocked after consuming a second vial of Ambrosia. *'Gold | '''Golden Commandment A gold color signaling to Seol something with the potential nature of the Golden Rule, that which is referred to in the Gospel of Matthew: "Therefore whatever you desire for men to do to you, you shall also do to them; for this is the law and the prophets." (''Matthew 7:12, World English Bible) Objects or people highlighted with the Golden Commandment will affect Seol on the manner in which he treats them with; good will with good will, trash with trash. Kim Hannah personally perceived the words it as being less altrustic and more akin to a relationship of give and take. Right Direction Unlocked partially by Goddess IraChapter 132 and then completely by Goddess GulaChapter 193. It was noted by Gula that the right direction was like the left direction, needing all three colors to be unlocked simultaneously.Chapter 66 *'Blue | '''Destiny Selection *'Indigo | 'Fate Pioneering *'Violet | '''Stellar Evolution Evolution Future-Gauging Nine Eyes In Chapter 194, Gula unlocked the remaining colors of Nine Eyes, prompting the ability to fuse with Future Vision, turning it into Future-Gauging Nine Eyes. As stated by Gula, Future Vision did not disappear but simply returned to where it belong. Nine Eyes (Grade Unknown) —The ability to gauge the future, one of the Three Realms. —A future prediction capable of reading the secrets of nature, a high-order analysis of all information existing in the present to predict the future, and a future vision based on supernatural senses and supernatural abilities— a unique ability that does not conform to any of the above three. —A being who experienced the next world transformed his consciousness into emotions and stored it in the realm of subconsciousness. As the ability recalls what has ‘already happened’, it is closer to ‘gauging’. —The better the user remembers the matters of the present, the more responsive the stored emotions will be. History Seol first became aware of his ability when he was still a child, born with a partial awakening of the Central Direction of the Nine Eyes, the Green color of General Observation. Consequently, he came to realize he was different from everyone else and called his ability 'Green Eyes'. As a result, Seol was initially misled to believe that the entire world was green, from the earth to the sky, to people and animals until a fateful trip to the zoo in his childhood where he encountered his first instance of colorless, a lion. It was also during this time when Seol also encountered a mysterious woman, likely a one of the Seven Gods. Once Seol matured, he began to deduce the conditions of his ability and chose to confirm his hypotheses through the avenue of gambling. Although mediating himself strictly at first, Seol later fell victim to his gluttony and began abusing the ability for material gain. This abuse ultimately led to him to breaking the Magic Circuit he was using, crippling his ability to use Nine Eyes and marked the beginning of the downward spiral of his life once it disappeared. It was only until Seol received his second innate ability, Future Vision, which allowed him to remember alternative Circuit pathways he could use to activate it did the ability return to his use.Chapter 38 Trivia *Seo Yuhui and Taciana Cinzia are currently the only two known people which even the properties of the green color, General Observation, fails to apply to, a possible reason being that they are both Executors. Meanwhile, the Spear of Purity, the spear the old Goddess Castitas bestowed unto the Rothschear family, is the only object he has failed to appraise with it. * References Category:Terminology Category:Innate Abilities